


A Second Chance

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Second Chance

Severus loved magic. From the first time he made his favourite toy leap from his mother's arms as she tried to take it away, he knew he could do _anything_ with magic.

Potions was the next thing to steal his heart. One had to be precise and patient to get optimal results. Perfectly suited to a Slytherin like himself.

He didn't have good fortune with love itself. His heart had been broken irreparably. 

Or so he thought.

Concerned green eyes met his when he awoke and Severus knew he'd survived for a reason: a second chance at life. 

At love.


End file.
